Being There
by BeTheDream
Summary: It was like a wake-up call. He wasn't there for her when she needed him most and now, he wanted her there more than anything. A GSR fic. Set after Committed S5Ep21.


**A/N: Okay so I started this months ago and I've only just got round to finishing it because...I don't know, I'm lazy. Set just after S5Ep21 - Committed. The idea just sort of popped into my head and I couldn't let it go.  
Bx**

* * *

Rain poured heavily in Las Vegas. It reverberated off of the windows and splashed onto the warm concrete. The mixture of stormy rain and the late night summer heat made it almost impossible to remain asleep. Gil Grissom woke up sweating in bed, his eyes closed tightly, clinging on to any chance of sleep he had. After working a late case at the state-run mental hospital, he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Grissom stretched his arm out and stroked the empty space next to him.

"Sara..." he murmured.

The shock of what he had just said made him sit bolt upright in his bed. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since they had left the hospital together. He couldn't forget the terrified look in Sara's eyes as Adam Trent took hold of her. His stomach twisted remembering it. He remembered the throat-constricting fear he felt, thinking that he might lose her. He had left her alone.

Sara had insisted that she was fine. She had insisted that she wanted to finish the case. She didn't want to let this get to her. Grissom thought about Sara, sitting at home on her own. His brow creased with concern. He threw back the bed covers and wandered into the kitchen. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a huge gulp. It cooled him down instantly.

Grissom sat down at the kitchen table. He couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. He felt guilty because if he hadn't left Sara alone and unarmed at the hospital, she wouldn't have been forced into an extremely volatile and dangerous situation. He couldn't protect her like he wanted to.

He stood up and, as if on auto-pilot, he began to get ready. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and before he realised it, he was in his car and backing out of the driveway. The radio switched on as the engine started up. Soft classical music played out into the car, drowning out the noise of the rain.

Across town, Sara Sidle parked her car on her driveway. The rain hit hard on the roof of her car and she grumbled in annoyance. She desperately needed to run so she could clear her head but the rain was too heavy for her to entertain the idea of leaving the house. It was late, probably too late to be even considering vigorous exercise, but she needed time to think. As much as she wanted to curl up into bed and forget everything, there was no way in hell that she would be able to sleep; her brain was too fired up. After locking her front door, she had eaten a quick microwave meal and threw on her workout gear. She didn't dare give herself time to sit down and think.

She headed into the garage where she kept the treadmill, and switched it on. It whirred as it came to life and she climbed on. Sara ran for a solid hour, pushing herself to the limit. From the second she got home from work, all she wanted to do was run. She needed to forget what had happened at the hospital, it had brought up all kinds of suppressed memories. Each time her thoughts drifted back to the hospital, she hit the speed button up, forcing herself to work a little bit harder. She shook her head and carried on going. She was stronger than this.

She glanced at the clock on the wall to see that she had been running for over an hour. Sara sighed and slowed down the machine, cooling down before she stepped off. The tiredness hit her like a tonne of bricks. Moving swiftly, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She didn't have the energy to shower and change; she just dropped herself down into bed and closed her eyes.

The doorbell rang several times before Sara finally forced herself out of the comfort of her bed. She staggered her way to the front door, rubbing her eyes and yawning. It was still fairly early in the morning and she hadn't been in bed that long. Sara unlocked the door and gasped at the figure standing before her.

"Grissom" She whispered.

"I woke up and...You weren't there." He leant against the frame of the door.

Sara looked at him in complete shock; she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. It took her a moment to muster up the energy to say anything. She wasn't sure whether it was through lack of sleep or sheer disbelief, but somehow she couldn't seem to string together a coherent sentence.

"I, uh, I'm...I'm never there Grissom." Sara stammered.

"No, but you should be." He said earnestly.

"Oh." She exhaled.

The rain dripped off on the top of the porch, falling onto the floor and catching on Grissom's shoulders. He barely felt it but it made Sara realise that she hadn't even invited him. She had no idea why he was there.

"Did you, uh, want to come in?" She said, stepping aside.

"Please." He smiled warmly, shrugging off his dripping jacket.

Sara took hold of the jacket and shook off a few of the raindrops, before hanging it up on a coat stand by the door. The rain dripped off of the hem of the coat, pooling in small puddles on the wooden floor.

Sara suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that she was still wearing her old workout clothes. Her hair was a fluffy mess. She lifted her hand and started to run it through her hair. Grissom took hold of her hand, stroking it through her hair and down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sara." He said. His eyes looked pained.

"For what?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have left you there. I should've made sure someone was there for you. Dammit I should've been there for you."

Sara felt the tears start to develop. The sharp feeling of them piercing her eyes and the lump that was forming in her throat told her that a breakdown wasn't far off. It took her by surprise. Someone wanted to be there for her. It wasn't exactly a feeling she was used to. Sara bit her lip, trying not to let herself give in to the emotions taking over her.

Grissom moved forward, closing the space between then. They were inches apart. Sara gazed into his eyes, seeing the honesty and sincerity in his eyes. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to hold on to him and never let go. She wasn't the only feeling that way though. Grissom pulled her in closely, not caring about what she was wearing or that she was hot and sticky from running. He rested his hands on his waist, his fingers grazing the small of her back. They moved closer and their lips met. It didn't feel strange or awkward, it felt natural. This is where he should be.


End file.
